grimmsistersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sisters Grimm Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about The Sisters Grimm novel series that since May 2009! Contents ( ) {|cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" border="0" width="75%" | Books: 1-9 (The Full series) The Fairytale Detectives (2005) The Unusual Suspects (2005) The Problem Child (2006) Once Upon a Crime Magic and Other Misdemeanors Tales From the Hood The Everafter War The Inside Story The Council Of Mirrors Ferry Port Landing: Ferry Port Landing isn't your typical town, it is full of fairy tale creatures, or everafters, that just want out. There is a magic barrier around the town, curtsy of Baba Yaga, a local witch, that doesn't let the everafters that enter the town, get out. It works as long as a Grimm stays inside the barrier. That's where the Scarlet Hand come in. They want to get out and rule the world. The only way they can do it is by killing the Grimm's. | The Scarlet Hand (the bad guys) |-Leader: Mirror Followers: Queen Of Hearts Red (Until Book Six, because she was crazy) Nottingham Pinocchio Blue Beard The Mad hatter All different kinds of everafters, in fact, most. | Sabrina Grimm A blonde, blue eyed, headstrong, sarcastic (just like her dad) girl that is, in fact in love with Puck, the Fairy. She is proud of her left hook, and can really read speeches! She protects her little sister, Daphne Grimm, and when they were dumped into the orphanage after her parents disappeared, she would help her little sister run away with her. It was harder than it looked, because their evil case worker Ms. Smirt had it out for them. She would give them to creeps, crazy people, fugitives, and people with strange animals. She is addicted to magic, but is still very useful. The whole book wouldn't be centered around her if it wasn't! | Puck (a mischeivious fairy) A blonde haired, green or blue eyed (depends on which book you read) Trickster King, that pranks the heck out of anyone dumb enough to cross his path (although, he doesn't really prank Daphne, or Red, or Relda, or Mr. Canis, or the rest of the family, just Sabrina). He has pink wings, a wooden sword, and a green hoodie that he cherishes. He originally lived in the kingdom of Faerie, where King Oberon and Titania ruled, but when his father was trying to force him to marry another faerie, Moth, he ran away to the one place that his family wouldn't follow- Ferry Port Landing. He lived in the woods for a long time, until he heard that Relda had some grandchildren coming to live with her, he thought it would be awesome to prank them. He moved into a magical room that looked like a jungle (or a forest, just depends where you get your facts from). He has some chimpanzee minions that could light fireworks and prank Sabrina for him. He also has a roller coaster, an ice cream truck, a boxing ring (with a boxing kangaroo), a panda, and a trampoline bed. He becomes Sabrina's protector, and does an awesome job at it, too. | Daphne Grimm | Daphne's the happiest person you could ever come by. She has brown hair, brown eyes (like her mom) and she always wears her hair in pigtails. She loves magic, and has a knack of learning how to use Uncle Jake's (Jacob Grimm's) wands and trinkets. She loves to make up words, she calls her language Daphineish. She is a hopeless romantic, and loves pairing Sabrina and Puck together. She see's the best in people, but don't get her mad, she's quiet feisty. She tries to be grown up, which Sabrina's really mad about, considering she threw away her childhood for Daphne. She tries to be like Sabrina, but ends up loving herself the way she is. She is very smart on the subject of magic, but usually needs to ask a definition for a word. Jacob Grimm Jacob is Henry Grimm's brother, Relda Grimm's son, and Sabrina and Daphne's uncle. He is very handsome, nose a bit crooked, eyes a sparkling blue, shaggy blonde hair. He owns a green overcoat with at least a hundred pockets sown on it, full of magical items. He travels around, but finally settles in Ferry Port Landing with the rest of the Grimms. His Girlfriend, Briar, died fighting a dragon in book seven, and he gets sobered up, instead of the lucky go happy personality he had originally. | Relda Grimm Relda Grimm, or Granny Relda, is a wonder. She has grey hair with a few streaks of her original red hair, she has green eyes, she always wears a sundress with a matching hat that has a sunflower in the middle. She cooks odd foods, which Sabrina hates, from recipes she got around the world. She has two sons, Jacob and Henry Grimm, three biological grandchildren, Sabrina, Daphne, and Basil. She has two grandchildren she "adopted", Puck and Red. Her best friend is Mr. Canis. She keeps a notebook with her wherever she goes. She has a talent for solving mysteries, so she helps out the everafters. | Mr. Canis He is mostly silent, unless he needs to get loud. He doubles as the Big bad wolf, so he's pretty much angry all the time. He protects the Grimm family from all different kinds of dangers. What's new * Date- This wiki is created! * Date- News text Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Featured article Fill me in with the first paragraph of an article that you wish to feature. Do n't forget to include a link to the article so your visitors can read the whole thing. Featured Video Use this section to show a featured image or video __NOEDITSECTION__